Pinky's Five Nights at Freddy's
by Sunrae117
Summary: Pinky goes off to find the new and very much popular Pizzeria that everypony is talking about, an din an attempt to spread her Party style there, finds she got more then she bargained for. As not all the "ponies" there are fond of new comers.


**I own none of the my little pony franchise or the anything from the Five Nights at Freddy's game. These do belong to their rightful owners and all that nonsense**

PinkyPie, always eager to meat the new ponies who came and went through Pony Ville, was bouncing her way down the cobles stone streets to get to the one of the new shops and introduce herself to the new ponies who ran it. All of what she had herd form it was pizza and parties. Parties. After that Pinky seemed to ignore all other info on it.

It was all the talk right now and Pinky would have to be there with every one else raging above the crowd to obtain her continued title of the "Top Party Pony"!

Her crisp pink curls fell over her forehead bouncing with her whole body.

"Oh, Hi ,Lyra!",She paraded happily to the sea green pony, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Pinky..!" She said uncertainly, slightly surprised by Pinky's vast knowledge and the tone of her voice when she called it out to her, "Thanks."

But Pinky hadn't waited for a reply back and had still continued on her way waving a hoof or a head to the countless ponies she passed.

Sooner or later now she would arrive at the doors of the very popular Freddy Fazzebear's Pizza. She could already taste the excitement, and pizza on her tongue as she imagined how much fun she would have at a building meant for parties.

She approached the building veering to the right to avoid an oncoming carriage pulled by Big Mac, and trotted up the rest of the hill to the warm brown doors. Pip squeak trotted by the front of the building and peeked into the windows, before veering to another side to peak in through. Pinky giggled at his eagerness and curiosity.

A long breath of excitement escaped her mouth in a tight whinny as she came right up to the doors, "Oh oh oh oh ! YES! Time to show this party box how we do it Party Pony style!" She declared childishly in spite of her self. She placed a hoof on the door and pushed it open, a wide grin curling its way on her face.

Once she opened the door she as greeted by the smell of pizza, sweat and loud yelling and giggling. Mares and stallions of all ages were spotted around either, enjoying themselves by eating or playing a game of some sorts. But he most surprising parts were the seemingly robotic ponies walking around and repeating cheesy lines and different questions to the kids.

"Boy what are those?" She said beginning to trot up to the nearest one. It had a purply lavender coat with orange rust spotted on the hinges. It had rabbit ears, and made a bit of an awkward gait as it moved around the room, going from table to table. An ugly reddish bow rapped around its neck. It was a bit bigger then pinky herself bit big enough o the fact that it bothered her. _Peculiar._ She though slowly,_ But cool!_

A few foals came running by, their hooves stomping the cement ground with gusto and force, smiles on their face as little toys sat in their jaws. There long breaths from running around sounded funny with the little toys in their mouths. Pinky laughed.

She reared up a bit, "Lets par-the!" She burst into a run before one of the robotic ponies came stomping before her and she skidded in to a halt almost hitting a waitress and a tray of pizza in her hooves.

The deep but charismatic voice came from its rusty body. This robot unlike the others was brown and held bearish features instead of those of a bunny. It carried a dark black bow and top hat that went well together and didn't look so bad on him, or it, "H-Hey their Kids! Its F-Freddy Fazzb-bear! Would you l-lie-ke some pi-pizza?"

"well I don't suppose it would hurt." Pinkypie nodded back cheerfully.

"Check out the F-Fr-Fazzbear menu and pick your favorite!" He continued, and to Pinky's dismay seemed not to be able to register what she said unlike what she had expected on first seeing him, "M-My Favorite kind is goo-od 'ol chee-eese!"

"All righty then," Pinky responded. Pinky herself would much rather speak to real ponies as appose to the unsettling robotic ones that were the Pizzeria's mascots. She trotted over to what she perceived was an employee.

"Hey there!" She called over the crowd to the dark colored pony, who once turning around had a tired face, "This place is great! How did you guys make those robots? They are so cool and new!"

There was a moment before he turned and spoke to her, "It's more like they make themselves..." He trailed off at the end and his attitude put Pinky off a bit. She didn't really get what he was trying to say, but she wasn't going to let his mood ruin one of the best days of her life. She was undeniably excited to be here, in place that was almost made for her.

Pinkie would spend most of the day there. It was only till later that she would find out how excited about parties the "mascots" were.


End file.
